


a prophecy (& a premonition)

by kingwellsjaha



Category: The Last Kingdom (TV)
Genre: Experimental Style, Gen, POV Second Person, Uhtred takes back Bebbanburg whatever that means, but i want to archive it properly, but maybe... bebbanburg wasn't the solution you know, four seasons and i still wonder that myself, this is actually too short to be put on ao3, what does it mean to take back bebbanburg?, you know it gets serious when you use the 2nd pov to write out of the perspective of a character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:48:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25463497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingwellsjaha/pseuds/kingwellsjaha
Summary: You will break open the gates of Bebbanburg and take over the fortress with a war cry. Like a great invader you’ll enter your forefathers’ hall and cut everyone that dares to stand in your way. The guards never see you coming and they’ll fall all so easily.For the The Last Kingdom Fanfic Fest: Uhtred, putting Bebbanburg to rights again
Comments: 5
Kudos: 3
Collections: The Last Kingdom Fanfic Fest





	a prophecy (& a premonition)

You will break open the gates of Bebbanburg and take over the fortress with a war cry. Like a great invader you’ll enter your forefathers’ hall and cut everyone that dares to stand in your way. The guards never see you coming and they’ll fall all so easily.

Oh, what a splendid commander you’ll have become, with a booming voice and eagle eyes. You will find your treacherous cousin and avenge your priest by putting a sword through his heart. He will not even get to say a last word, just choking on his own blood.

His flesh will not become one with the soil, you’ll hurl him into the sea instead, while his young son watches crying. As you turn around, you recognize the look on his face. You’ve seen it in your own reflection many times. Still you will let him go, watch as his small feet run across the hills and remember your own.

In the hall later that night while your men are drinking, you will see your father again, he will look at you with quizzical brows and a stern expression, and you will remember what it means to feel small.

 _Look at this place, father_ , you’ll say with the voice of a child, _I came back, I fulfilled your task._

But your father will not reply, not even in your dreams. You’ve forgotten what he sounded like, only the brows and the unhappy expression remain. With a blink of an eye he will be gone and yet you will still feel small.

(That night you will dream of a young man, and he will look like your cousin, like your uncle, like your brother, your father, like you. He will invade your castle and will cut off your head. In the courtyard he will present it proudly. _Do you know who I am_ , he will yell.

The empty courtyard will answer with silence.)

**Author's Note:**

> this is probably not what the prompter wanted, but something about the prompt made my hands itch. i have so many opinions about the bebbanburg arc and something about "putting Bebbanburg to rights" again made me wonder what that is supposed to mean. this is my attempt to deal with that. i know it's very short (i usually post prompts that short just unto tumblr, but i wanted to start and archive it)
> 
> if you have also a lot of confliction emotions about the bebbanburg arc, yell at me!


End file.
